Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers is a whole new adventure for zombie-bashers and plant lovers! NEW PLANTS! Meet Rock Radish, Washsabi, and Tile Turnip! Just a few of the powerful plants you'll be taking! RESCUE PENNY! Penny has been kidnapped by Zomboss so Dave, and the plants has to save Penny from Zomboss, retrieve the taco-flavored kind machine potion in Zomboss's hands! And by hands we mean zombot... NEW ZOMBIES! Plant your way to the potion with your new plants! Meet (and kill) Fog Machine Zombie, Emperor Zombatine, and General Zombious. That's just a few of the powerful zombies! SUPER PLANT FOOD! If one plant food on a plant isn't enough, try the NEW AND SUPER POWERFUL plant food! It will supercharge your plants TO THE MAX! BRAIN BUSTERS! The Brain Busters have returned! Now new and improved! LOOK OUT! Penny has been evil-lized! Look out or she'll run over your plants! ACHIEVEMENTS! New achievements to test your skill! Story When Dr. Zomboss was defeated in the future with Crazy Dave, Penny and the plants. Zomboss discovers that Penny is their secret weapon, he quickly steals Penny and evil-izes her, when Dave finds out, he asks help from Harvey, the shop mole, Matilda, Burt, and Dottie to retrieve the taco-flavored kindness potion in Zomboss's lab, the plant team has to destroy Zomboss's impossibly-indestructible-made containment machine to retrieve Penny and the kindness potion. Super Plant Food WARNING! This plant food can cause plant to be extremely hyper! Use the super plant food to really destroy ALL zombies in your path! This super plant food is ultra-rare to get. Spend 2300 coins to get one. Effects: See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Super Plant Food Effects New Power-Ups Power Spread Don't have enough Iceberg Lettuce? Use your fingers to spread magical clocks to slow down zombies! Power Spread costs 250 coins. Power Diverter Are your defenses weak on some lanes? Click the lane where you want to divert all zombies to! Power Diverter costs 200 coins. Power Charger If the recharge of your powerful plants are too slow, use the power charger! Spread your fingers to the seed packets to speed up their recharging! Power Charger costs 550 coins. Suburban Alamanac See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac Stories Tutorial The adventure starts out in the lawn...Once day, the plants, Crazy Dave, Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Penny were having a Pinata Party, they were having Zombie Chicken Sandwiches and Spicy Tacos! It's time to whack open the Pinata! But then, a portal suddenly appears and then Zomboss comes out of it! Everyone panics! And then, Zomboss took Penny quickly and got the portal! Lost at Fog After Zomboss stole Penny, he know Dave and the plants would stop him, so he teleported him and the plants to an extremely foggy swamp of nowhere, but thanks to Dave's GPS, he tracked down Zomboss at a facotory. Mechanical Mayhem Penny is evilized! So Dave and the plant hides from the evilized Penny, But Penny's time travelling abilities makes her full of power - and teleporting all zombies for all time peroids to the Factory! And to make sure Zomboss doesn't lose, he had summoned General Zombious! The robotic zombie with 4 arms that's a real plant killer! Cave of the Clocks The team quickly escapes Penny by climbing into a gear to a mysterious portal that sends them to a cave of clocks! The battle begins! Zomboss has lured them to their doom, and with the forefield, all hope is lost! While the plants were attacking, future Dave teleports to the cave with an army of plants! The Tile Turnips quickly make Power Tiles and the Winter Melons stepping on them for power! The melons defeat Zomboss! But something isn't right...Where are the power tiles?! Zomboss took them! Supercharge Matrix The team caught Zomboss building a new and improved zombot zapper! But the team runs and takes the power tiles left, Zomboss uses a smokeleport (Smokey Teleporter) to vanish to a place in the lab...now a supercharge matrix! After Penny's zombie-sending, they caught Zomboss again! But this time Zomboss had hired Emperor Zombatine! The greatest plant killer of all time! The zombie bashers try to escape Zombatine's lightning of death, but they end up stuck in the Power Tiles...But then, Future Harvey had teleported to the Matrix and had thrown 5 pumpkymites to Zombatine, defeating him. But Zomboss escaped...again! And Zombatine had survived as well... Pyramid of Doom Penny has caught the whole zombie-basher team and have teleported them to the endless zone of the Pyramid of Doom! Zomboss is hiding somewhere in the Pyramid! The pyramid seems different the last time Dave was there..Trap doors! More mummies! More sacrophaguses?! All hope is lost! To be continued... Chinese Bonsai Garden The zombie-bashing team manage to escape the pyramid by opening a portal using Future Dave's teleporting device-thingy. Zomboss and evil Penny has escaped too in depths of a mysterious Bonsai garden of China! Some Bonsai Trees and other chinese plants decided to help the zombie-bashers! Road to Danger With the help of the chinese plants, the zombie-bashers escaped China and went to hide in a Road, but soon Penny detected them with her GPS located in Dave's legs and Zomboss has returned with a new, improved and more powerful General Zombious! To be continued? Plants Returning Achievements See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Achievements Shop The place where you can buy plants and other stuff! Plants *'Snow Pea' - 12,000 coins *'Grave Buster' - 3,500 coins *'Blover' - 3,300 coins *'Jalapeno '- 12,500 coins *'Imitater '- 5 Zombucks *'Winter Melon '- 10 zombucks *'Plantern '- 5,000 coins *'Bloomerang '- 4,100 coins *'Chilly Pepper '- 3,000 coins *'Power Lily '- 5 Zombucks *'Bamboo Shoot '- 8 Zombucks Brain Busters 'Last Stand: Deluxe Pack' Want a challenge? Take the Last Stand Deluxe Pack! It has forbidden plants, various challenges and zombie heads! Cost: 20 zombucks 'Power Play: Extreme Pack ' If you wanted to play with power-ups, buy this pack! Cost: 15 zombucks 'Charge! Charge! Extreme Pack ' "With great power comes great reponsibility." Do you think you can handle indefinite plant foods? Cost: 15 zombucks 'Special Delivery: Deluxe Pack ' More deliveries coming? You better sign there, there and there before the zombies eat your brains... Cost: 20,000 coins Boosts *'Extra Seed Slot '- 15,000 coins (maximum of 10 slots) *'Sun Boost '- 9,000 coins (maximum of 5 boosts) *'Shovel Boost '- 5,000 coins (maximum of 3 boosts) *'Power-Ups '(for future consuming, not quick usage) *'Instant Recharge '- 5,000 coins (Can only be bought once) *'Plant Food Emergency Pack '- 6,500 coins (Contains 10 Plant Foods) *'Starter Pack '- 14,000 coins (Contains 3 Plant Foods, 1 Super Plant Food, and Grave Buster) *'Pro Pack '- 21,500 (Contains 3 Super Plant Foods, Chilly Pepper, and 1 Extra Seed Slot) *'Ulimate Zombie Basher Pack '- 50 Zombucks (Contains 5 Super Plant Foods, 3 Power Toss, 5 Power Zap, 10 Power Spread and Winter Melon) *'Power Pack'- 35 Zombucks (Contains Charge! Charge! Extreme Pack, 10 Power Spreads, 10 Power Toss, and 15 Power Chargers) Brain Busters Returning *'Last Stand' *'Special Delivery' *'Cannons Away' New 'Power Play' This is similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 5, where you can freely use power-ups without spending coins. Except there are more zombies, and the zombies walk extremely fast, making it more challenging than AE - Day 5. 'Charge! Charge!' You can freely use Plant Food in this Brain Buster without spending coins, but you only get 3 Super Plant Food, and SPF costs coins. In this Brain Buster, you 1 peashooter in each lane and you use Plant Food to defend your brains! This time the zombies are x4 faster and they come in groups. Every zombie defeated drops 25 sun, and you can use sun to buy and plant more plants. The only plants available are Repeater (Which costs 300 in this Brain Buster!), Wall-nut (Which costs 275 in this Brain Buster!), Snapdragon (Which costs 475 in this Brain Buster!), and Coconut Cannon (Which costs 600 in this Brain Buster!). Areas' Descriptions 'Tutorial' At the present day lawn. There are 5 levels that introduces you to the game. Unlocked Stuff: *'Peashooter '- Your first plant *'Sunflower' - After completing Day 1 *'Wall-nut' - After completing Day 2 *'Plant Food' - After completing Day 3 *'Potato Mine' - After completing Day 4 *'Power-Ups' - After completing Day 5 Zombies Encountered: *'Basic Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Flag Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Conehead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 2 *'Buckethead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 4 *'Tomb Raiser Zombie' - First encountered at Day 5 'Lost at Fog' In this area, the fog is very thick, covering more more than half of the lake. It's also half-water and half-land. Sunflowers are sleeping in the night! And sun doesn't fall off. Unlocked Stuff: *'Sun-shoom '- Before starting Night 1 *'Bonk Choy' - After completing Night 2 *'Iceberg Lettuce' - After completing Night 3 *'Cactus' - After completing Night 5 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Night 7 *'Lily-pad '- After completing Night 8 *'Split Pea' - After completing Night 12 *'Repeater' - After completing Night 14 *'Cattail '- After completing Night 15 *'Washabi' - After completing Night 18 *'More Power-Ups' - After completing Night 19 *'Suburban Almanac' - After completing Night 22 *'Shamrock '- After completing Night 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Ducky Tube Zombie '- First encountered at Night 1 *'Swimming Zombie '- First encountered at Night 2 *'Fog Machine Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Snorkel Zombie '- First encountered at Night 5 *'Dolphin Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Night 10 *'Balloon Zombie '- First encountered at Night 6 *'Piranha Wrangler Zombie '- First encountered at Night 19 *'Zombie Shark Rider & Zombie Shark '- First encountered at Night 22 * Super Thick Fog Levels: *Night 5 *Night 9 *Night 12 *Night 16 *Night 21 *Night 24 'Mechanical Mayhem' This place can be a challenge since more than half of the levels are "special delivery" (conveyor-belt) levels and few levels are "choose your plants" levels. Also, sometimes Penny will suddenly appear and run over plants. Machines will also help zombies get past your defenses more... A moving conveyor belt makes zombie move faster, Metal Walls in front of your plants will block their shots until it's destroyed, it is as tough as 3 tombstones. 3 Grave Busters can destroy them. Also, Flower Pots are mandatory in this area because it's inside a factory and there's no soil in there.. Lightning Reeds deal more damage to metals, dealing 2 nds on them. Also, Lightning Reed now deals 1 nds to every shot. Unlocked Stuff: *'Super Plant Food '- After completing Day 1 *'Flower Pot '- After completing Day 2 *'Cabbage-pult '- After completing Day 3 *'Lightning Reed '- After completing Day 5 *'Tile Turnip' - After completing Day 6 *'E.M. Peach' - After completing Day Day 9 *'Rock Radish '- After completing Day 11 *'Kernel-pult '- After completing Day 12 *'Extra Seed Slot '- After completing Day 14 *'Cherry Bomb' - After completing Day 15 *'Squash '- After completing Day 18 *'Shovel Boost '- After completing Day 21 *'Melon-pult '- After completing Day 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Evil Penny Attack '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Metal Wall Zombie '- First encountered at Day 6 *'Jetpack Zombie '- First encountered at Day 9 *'Poncho Zombie '- First encountered at Day 3 *'Zombie Worker '- First encountered at Day 10 *'Zombie Factory Manager '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Motorcycle Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Day 15 *'Zombie Mechanic '- First encountered at Day 20 *'General Zombious' (Mini-boss) - First encountered at Day 24 Special Delivery Levels: *Day 5 *Day 10 *Day 13 *Day 14 *Day 21 *Day 24 'Cave of the Clocks' Since the cave's ground is stone, you will need Flower Pots Trivia *The ideas of "General Zombious" and "Emperor Zombatine" are based off the Star Wars characters General Greivous and Emperor Palpatine. *Lightning Reed now deal 1 nds instead of 0.5, and is now 150 sun. *Tomb Raiser Zombie will now raise tombstones that appear in Pinata Party instead of Egyptian tombstones. *Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Harvey returns in this game. *The game now uses more new words to express the toughnesses and the recharges of the plants and zombies. **Some include "average," "ultimate," "super slow," "slightly fast," and "very fast." For the team, see here. Category:Games Category:Game versions